


Banged Up Cars And Loving Hearts

by StormyBear30



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Banged Up Cars And Loving Hearts

I knew he was different the moment that he hit me and I do mean hit me. It was as if I got two blows for the price of one in that he literally plowed into the back end of my jeep and then dealt a second blow when he stepped out of his own car. I had only been in Roswell a few short weeks and none to pleased about it…but after my run in with the man who later turned out to be Kyle…I was beginning to like it somewhat better. I think that I kinda fell for him in that very instant that I laid eyes upon him…but I had no idea what it was since I had never allowed myself to feel anything for anyone before that. I grew up in New York…fucked my way through a huge quantity of the male population before taking a very lucrative construction job in Roswell. I had never allowed myself to get close to any of them…never allowed them to stay more then ten minutes after fucking them because in my mind I was gay and real gay men didn’t have relationships. Oh sure…I knew of several gay men who were in loving and monogamous relationships…but to me they were just to cowardly to be what I felt were real gay men. I had no intentions of every being less then what my fucked up mind concluded to be the perfect gay man…but intentions have a way of becoming something completely different in no time at all.

He apologized profusely after exiting the car and despite the fact I knew I should have been pissed to high heaven at the bumper laying dented and scratched upon the dusty ground…I found that I could only smile like a dumb idiot. He was so flustered and upset that I really couldn’t understand a fucking word he was saying and somewhere deep inside I wished that he would never stop. From what I could gather he was arguing with his ex…a women named Alex and for the first time in my life I felt completely disappointed.

“I really am very sorry” He apologized for the twentieth time. “I was arguing with Alex…my ex and then the next thing I knew…bam”

“Well women can be like that sometimes” I added…kicking at the dirt in irritation because I had just known that he was as gay as I was.

“I guess…but Alex isn’t a women” He blurted out absent mindedly…crouching down before my bumper as he reached out to take a look at it. I had other ideas as I jerked him to his feet…plastered him to the side of my jeep before attacking lips that I had been dying to assault from the moment he stepped out into the light. He was too shocked to do much of anything at first…but he quickly got into it as he wrapped his leg around the back of my own…his hands at my waist and behind my neck as he jerked me even closer. Jesus…I can still remember the way that he tasted as I took our kiss a bit further…shoving my tongue into his eager mouth before he began to suck on that same tongue with extreme vigor. He tasted of pizza and beer…with a mint chaser on the side and it was the most delicious combination I had ever tasted in my life. I needed to fuck him…not only because it had been months since I had fucked anyone…but because that man had an ass that begged for me to shove my dick so far up it that he would feel it for days afterwards.

“My place …follow me” I grunted against his ear…pressing his backside even harder against my jeep as I rubbed my hardness against the one he had straining against the zipper of his own jeans. “I’m going to fuck you into next week” And with that said I stepped away…leaving him just leaning there…his mouth ajar as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Bending over I made sure to shove my ass in his face as I picked up my broken bumper…shoving it in the back of my car before once again plastering myself to his still unmoving body. “What are you waiting for” I growled…licking my way from his chin to his nose…before grabbing a handful of his dick and giving it a painful squeeze. He stood there for another moment as he watched me climb into my jeep…but that was all that it lasted as he bolted for his car…sending up a spray of dirt as he sped up behind me. I didn’t even wait for him as I stumbled out of my car…rushing towards the front door in a hurry to get him to the bedroom and in my bed as quick as possible. I was naked and in wait of him as he entered the small house behind me…unable to call out my name since I hadn’t even given it to him…but none of that mattered as I jumped out of the bedroom…scaring the shit out of him before grabbing onto his arm and dragging him into my fuck pad. I had him naked before he had a chance to utter a word and spread out on his beck before he knew what had hit him. I was in complete control as I laid my entire body along the length of his…which wasn’t hard considering that I was quite a bit taller then he was.

“Oh god…” He cried out as I began to nibble and bite at his neck…wrenching my knee into his groin in order to get the party started.

“No Zan…” I chuckled deeply against his ear before delving back into his neck that tasted of sweat and what I could have sworn was motor oil…but whatever it was I quickly learned that I liked it.

“Huh…” I heard him speak through a sigh as I bit down a bit harder on what appeared to be a tender spot.

“My names not god…it’s Zan” My knee once again found it’s way up against his dick…but this time I increased the friction by moving it back and fourth.

“Sweet Jesus…” He cried out once again…digging his fingers into the slope of my shoulders as I once again increased the velocity of my action.

“Wrong again…” I laughed this time…so fucking hard that I just knew that I was going to lose my load all over his lower torso. I needed to fuck him and I need to fuck him hard…and I guess that he needed it just as badly as he flipped me unsuspectingly onto my back…straddling my waist with his legs…his oozing dick laying on top of my stomach.

“Who gives a fuck what your name is” He ground out…leaning forward as he crushed his lips across my own. I was shocked for about a second because it seemed that Kyle felt he should be the top…but I had other plans for him as I locked my arms around his neck before once again pinning his backside onto the bed. “Are we gonna wrestle all day or are you gonna fuck me?” He screamed as I sat my ass upon his pelvic area…his dick pressing along side my right ass cheek.

“Oh I am going to fuck you all right” I quipped…reaching across towards the night stand where my ever ready stash of condoms and lube were held. I was hard as a rock and amazed that something as simple as a little kissing and some rough housing could have me fully extended and ready to play. I quickly sheathed myself climbing off of him before shifting his ass upwards with my hands. Usually my tricks were fucked from the back where I didn’t have to see their faces or have then try and slobber all over me….but again with Kyle it felt different…I felt different. Lifting his legs…I held them at my sides for a few moments as I took in what lay before me. Kyle was perfection in every sense of the word and I couldn’t get enough of looking at him. He stomach was washboard and rippled…the muscles of his arms flexing and contracting as he clutched at the sheets at his sides. Eyes as blue as the ocean looked up at me full of lust and confusion because I was sure that he knew this was nothing but a quick fuck. However…it didn’t feel that way…or I didn’t want it to be that way…either way I didn’t know. Shaking my head I cleared all the lesbian trains of thought that seemed to be invading my brain as I flipped off the cover of the lube and coated two of my fingers.

“What kind of name is Zan?” I heard him cry out in grunted form as I slowly inserted those greasy fingers into his ass.

Now usually I would have told him to shut the fuck before fucking him like crazy and then booting him out of my life…but with Kyle I didn’t feel aggravated as I inserted another finger and began to stretch him for what was about to come. “It’s short for Zander” I whispered my name across his lips before kissing him senseless.

“Go…good” He stumbled on his next words as I removed my fingers and quickly replaced it with my dick. “For a minute there I thought you were going to tell me that your name was Alexander…” He kept prattling on but I blocked him out as I increased the pounding of his ass…totally confused about the strange feelings that were taking over me. I was sweating buckets as I continued to pummel his eager buttocks with an unbridled passion as I had never felt before. I came extremely quickly and completely unexpectedly as a scream of passion expelled from my lips. Immediately afterwards I watched as he jerked himself with three quick swipes before exploding all over his stomach and chest. Unable to hold myself up any longer I fell forward…his manly sauce spreading across my dripping stomach. “Jesus that was amazing…” I heard him speak winded as I lifted my head enough to look up at him across his chest.

“I told you my name is Zan” I grinned up at him wickedly before closing my eyes and falling into a lazy sleep. I woke up an hour later to an empty bed…but someone singing off key in my shower. A grin quickly broke across my face as I laid there on my stomach enjoying the idea of having someone other then me grace my home…but then I came to my senses out of stone cold fear at once again becoming a lesbian. I was going to be the typical dick that I normally was…but as I caught a glimpse of the worlds most perfect ass in the reflection of a mirror…my dick had other ideas. I was on my feet and in the shower before my brain had a chance to urge me to change my mind. “Let me help you with that” I grinned down at him as I took the bar of soap out of his hand and began to massage it up and down his back. My hands were all over his body as I turned him to face me…stealing another penis hardening kiss before falling to my knees and inhaling his livening dick.

“Zan…” He moaned…grabbing painfully onto my spiky hair as he rode out the pleasurful torture that I was inflicting up on him.

“Now you got it” I hummed along his manhood…before inserting him as deep into my throat as I could. He came in the instant and almost fell to the bottom of the shower stall if not for my quick reflexes. “Whoa…easy there” I laughed softly…holding him against my chest for support as I lost myself in those beautiful blue eyes once again.

“My hero” He sighed and for some reason it just set me off the wrong way as I flipped in around until he was face first against the shower wall.

“Yeah…well you can repay me with that beautiful bubble butt of yours” I grunted…reaching around the corner of the shower as I delved into the basket of condoms just waiting to be used. I was prepared and hammering his ass like a trooper as the grunts…groans and moaning that was going on between the two of us grew even louder. For the second time that night I came harder then I had ever come before and once again unable to hold myself up…I left the shower and headed back to my bed.

“Well…um…thanks for today and um…you can drop you jeep off anytime and I will fix it for free. I mean…yeah…of course it would be for free since I was the one that hit you and…yeah…ok…I am just going to go” He blabbered like an idiot as he went in search of his clothing.

“I don’t even know where you work” I called out tiredly…admiring his back as he fumbled to get his briefs back on.

“Oh right…yeah…Valenti’s. I mean…” He laughed…falling ass backwards onto the bed as he continued to try and get his underwear on. “Valenti’s Car Service…it’s on the corner of Main and Alien”

“Main and Alien…” I laughed…pulling myself into a sitting position before sliding across the bed and wrapping my arms around his chest. “I still can’t get used to all this alien shit” I laughed again…placing kisses along his neck until I reached his shoulder and went into nipping mode. “Why don’t you take these off and rejoin me in bed” I teased…still nipping and teasing my way down his back….amazed that not only had I broken my never fuck em more then once rule…but that I was about to hopefully fuck him a third time.

“I would love to but…” He shifted around to look at me. “I have to go…meeting my father’s new girlfriend tonight. She‘s twenty two years younger then him and works at a tanning salon. I mean could this get any worse” He went on as he kissed me quickly before once again going in search of his clothes. “Well…thanks again and drop the jeep off anytime. Bye…” And then he was gone and once again I felt something that I had never felt before hand…I felt alone.

It was nearly two weeks before I finally got up the nerve to bring the jeep into his shop. I was a horrific mess of nerves as I pulled into the parking lot…hating the way that I was feeling…much less acting as I checked myself in the mirror before exiting the car. Turns out that I had nothing to be worried about as I was informed by one of the grease monkey’s that he had been called out of town and wouldn’t be back until later that night. I pretended to be bored with what the man was telling me…but as I handed my keys over I was sorely disappointed. The next day as I was working I received a phone call from the man that I just knew was turning me into a fucking lesbianic pussy. He informed me that my jeep was ready and that I could pick it up anytime that afternoon. Disappointment once again consumed me as I told him that I couldn’t get off work until much later that night…only to grow into hurried anticipation when he told me that he would be in the office after closing doing paperwork and to come over anytime.

“Oh fuck…” He cried out several hours later as I fucked him senseless on his desk…sweat and come staining the invoices that he had been working on. “Christ…you’re going to be the death of me yet” He fought for breath…but not before shooting me one hell of a devastating smile in the process. “I don’t think that my customers are going to appreciate the extra gift I’ve left on their bills” I couldn’t help but laugh as I took the invoiced from out of his hands and threw them over my head before pulling him towards me and shutting him up with a lingering kiss.

That’s how is started after that night. He and I would come together for one thing or another and end up fucking our brains out. It didn’t take much at the beginning for me to come up with one excuse or another to be with Kyle…and then eventually there was no need for excuses anymore. I still don’t know how it happened…but somehow he and I had become some what of a couple and that idea scared me so fucking much that I fucked everything up so badly that I didn’t think I would ever feel whole again.

I still to this day want to blame everything on Rath…but I know that I had no one to blame but myself. Rath and I had been tight from the get go. We had met in elementary school and became partners in crime from then on. I liked to claim that I was the leader between the two of us…but there was no denying that he was the one that led us…always into trouble that was. I was in and out of detentions centers growing up…and I can’t even remember how many times I ended up in the joint because of something that he had dared me to get into with him. I loved Rath…he was my bro and all…but in the end he was a large part of the reason I left New York and him behind. I was tired of spending nights in jail for shit that I never really wanted to do anyways and then having to hear it from my sister as she bailed me out the next day. When the opportunity to leave presented itself…I didn’t hesitate to sign on…not even telling Rath about it until the night before I was scheduled to leave. He didn’t take the news well…in fact vowed to never speak to me again and yet nearly a year later he showed up on my doorstep and I knew that everything that had become the norm for me in Roswell and with Kyle was about to change. He was running from the law on what he deemed was a trumped up smuggling racket…but I knew Rath and right away I knew he was lying. I don’t know why I allowed him to stay with me…guess that I just couldn’t leave my only brother like figure out to defend himself when he needed me and because of it I nearly lost the man that I knew I was in love with…but still unable to admit it to myself…much less him.

I woke up one morning to an incessant pounding upon my front door…so insistent that I had no choice but to get up before he woke the fucking neighbors as well. Throwing open the door…I was prepared to give that person a bruising they would not soon forget…only to find myself being lunged backwards into the wall by and overly exuberant Rath. I was to stunned to do much of anything but stand there as he droned on and on about needing a place to lay low for awhile and knowing that I had his back. I was about to let him know in no uncertain terms that he could not stay with me…but Kyle took that exact moment to come out of the bedroom naked and looking for me. Rath didn’t say a word for a few seconds as he looked from Kyle to me…only to throw a hundred questions once Kyle realized we were not alone before rushing back into the room for his clothes. “What the fuck man…you got a boyfriend?” He questioned me loudly…following me into the kitchen because I was in desperate need of caffeine. “Jesus Zan…you getting all lesbian on me now?”

I don’t know why I did it…stupidity I guess…but I had to protect my rep at all costs and for what reason I have no idea. “Fuck no…he’s just someone that I fuck. Roswell isn‘t like New York…gay men are few and far between here. He means nothing to me but someplace to shove my dick in when the mood hits” I lied…leaning against the sink as I practically inhaled the coffee into my system. My back was to the doorway of the kitchen so I didn’t see him standing there right away…but when I did I knew he had heard my words and that I had just fucked up the only good thing in my life. “Fuck…Kyle” I cried out after him…dropping my coffee cup in my haste to run after him as it shattered loudly across the kitchen floor. “Kyle wait…” I called out after him again…coming to a complete halt as Rath grabbed onto my arm before I could reach him and spun me around to face him.

“Fucking let him go dude…I need you right now. We’re bro’s man and we stick up for each other…remember?” He asked…bunching his fist up before placing it in front of my face. I knew what he wanted and as I heard the front door slam across the expanse of the house…I gave him what he wanted as I dapped our two fists together before falling into a nearby chair. Rath dominated my life for the next three months. He slept in my guest room…ate my food…used my shit and just made himself at home. I hadn’t seen Kyle in that entire time and with each day that passed I found myself more and more miserable and hating myself. The final straw came one night as I entered my home and found it trashed to high heaven…loud screams and panting coming from my bed room. With angered steps I rushed inside to find Rath having an orgy with several women at once. I wasn’t a prude by any means but something about that scene just sent me over the edge and before the end of the night I had kicked all of those women and a highly pissed off Rath as well. It took me three fucking days to clean the place up as I got rid of every last reminder of the man who at one time had been my best friend. For days afterwards I pouted in my empty home as I thought of Kyle every minute of the waking and non-waking day and night. I tried to pretend that I didn’t miss him…tried to tell myself that I didn’t need him and yet I still found myself on his door step late one night almost begging on my knees for him to forgive me.

He was cold and distant the moment that he opened the door and found me standing on his door step. “What the hell are you doing here…not able to find anyone else to fuck?” He bit out nastily…breaking my heart in the process. I was stunned and unnerved so much so by it that I actually thought about just leaving and never going back again…but as I took a real hard look at the man that I was willing to give up my old ways for…I knew that I could never leave again.

“I deserve that Kyle…” I spoke timidly…running my hands though my spikes as I tried to come up with something else to say to get him to forgive me and take me back.

“You deserve worse” His harsh words hit me hard as I once again fought the urge to flee. “Is he gone?” I heard him ask as I pulled my eyes from where they were locked on the floor before locking them on beautiful blue eyes instead. “Because if he’s not gone then…”

“He’s gone…forever. I promise” I rushed forward…my heart hopeful that he was going to forgive me.

“I know you didn’t mean what you said Zan” He went on as my heart continued to bounce about crazily. “I know that you like to give off this tough guy image…but I knew the real you. I know that you love me and that you are afraid to admit it…but it doesn’t mean that those words you said didn’t hurt none the less”

It was as if he was reading from my very soul…as tears for the first time ever sprang to my eyes. “I know and I’m sorry. It’s just that I’ve never felt this way about anyone like this before. I told myself that on the day that I met you that you were going to be nothing but another fuck…but even then I knew that I was lying. Jesus…” I cried out in frustration and fear. “I’ve never felt anything like the things I feel for you and that scares me and when Rath just showed up at my door…well I felt like I had to protect my rep. I knew it was wrong…but even afterwards I was scared shitless to admit even to myself that I was in love with you…but I am you know…in love with you” The words finally flew from my lips as I waited for him to respond.

“I know you fucking moron…I love you too” He laughed…rushing into my arms as I crushed him to my body. It was amazing to hold him once again…to feel his skin against my skin…to inhale that scent that hooked me from the first time I smelt it. We made love that night like never before…made passionate love that had me breathless as weak hours afterwards. Everything changed for us right after that. In fact my whole like and every fucked up value I held dear vanished forever when I…Zan Evans not only asked Kyle Valenti to move in with me…but to marry me as well. I’m still amazed that years later I could never be happier then I am now. It’s such an amazing feeling to know that someone loves me and appreciates and holds the love that I hold for them dear. It’s been five years since the day that Kyle and I made it official and now my life is about to take a change for the better yet again as we set out to file the necessary paperwork to adopt our first child. However…that story is for another time and another place.

The End…


End file.
